pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BJ004: The 'Mind'-blowing Battle In Slateport City!
Ryan, Qulladin and Jon arrive in Slateport City, landing on the floor. They see Manectric’s, Breloom’s, Plusle’s and Pelliper’s causing chaos. Ryan: “This is crazy!” Jon: No, it’s mind control. Ryan: “We need to find out if there’s a way we can stop it. You’re the more plan-oriented one of the two of us, any ideas?” The Pelliper use Hydro Pump towards a few people. Jon: Noivern, Dragon Pulse! Noivern uses Dragon Pulse and cancels out the Hydro Pump. Unfortunately, all the controlled Pokemon are now looking at Jon, Ryan and Noivern. Jon: Ah. That wasn’t the full plan Ryan: “What now? As you can see, we’re in danger of being metaphorically slaughtered by a bunch of mind controlled Pokemon!” Jon: Fight our way through. It’s not the best plan, and I don’t want to hurt them but it’s the only way. Jon sends out Quagsire and Pikachu. Jon: Thunderbolt and Scald! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Quagsire uses Scald, but Breloom cancel out the moves using Seed Bomb. Ryan (Sarcastic): “Yeah, because this is totally gonna work.” But he still sends Quilladin and Vivillon out into the fight. Ryan: “Poison Gust!” Vivillon spits out Poison Powder, and uses Gust to blow it towards Breloom. The Plusle uses Electro Ball to cancel out the attack. Jon: Ryan, they are already in pain. Poisoning the mind controlled Pokemon is a no go! Ryan (Slightly angry): “Well what do you think we should do about this!?” Jon: Make a path and not cause them status condition pains. Also, have fund with them. I’m finding the machine! Jon jumps on Noivern, who also grabs Quagsire and Pikachu, and they fly off past the mind controlled Pokemon. Some of the mind controlled Pokemon are following Jon. Ryan: “Hey, you don’t really think I can take them by myself do you?” Ryan looks at the remaining Pokemon. Ryan: “Oh...why did I leave Pumpkaboo back in Kalos? Confuse Ray would be so helpful right now.” He paces back and forth, panicking. Ryan: “What to do….what to do….what to do! ARGH! I don’t know what to do!” Pelliper fire Ice Beam towards Ryan, Quilladin and Vivillon. Ryan: “Well, I know I’m doing this!” Ryan jumps in front of his Pokemon friends, and shields them. Luckily, only his right arm is frozen. Ryan: “Whew. Now that I think about it-.” Ryan brings out Delphox. Ryan: “Delphox, we need to save those Pokemon.” Delphox nods, then notices Ryan’s frozen arm. She melts the ice. Ryan: “Thank you. Now, Psybeam Pelliper!” Delphox fires Psybeam towards Pelliper. The Breloom uses Seed Bomb, cancelling out Psybeam. Manectric then use Thunderbolt towards Ryan, Delphox, Quilladin and Vivillon. Ryan (sarcastic): “Yeah Jon, this was real smart.” He returns Delphox and Vivillon just before they were hit. Ryan: “Run!” The trainer and Quilladin run off, the Pokemon in hot pursuit. Ryan punches Jon’s number into his Pokegear, waiting for, though not expecting, Jon to pick up. Sure enough, it went to Jon’s voicemail. Ryan: “Yeah, real smart Jon. Sorry, anyway, kind of wish you had left me backup. Now the Pokemon are chasing Quilladin and I, and even if they weren’t I don’t have any sort of plan!” He hangs up, pockets the Pokegear and continues running. Soon, they trip and fall. Ryan: “Ouch! Uh oh.” The trainer looks up as the Pokemon surround he and Quilladin. Ryan (desperate): “Please! I know you’re still in there! You know this isn’t right! You’re putting innocent lives in danger!” All the Pokemon prepare to attack at once. Ryan: “PLEASE! I’M SORRY! I JUST WANT YOU, AND SLATEPORT CITY, SAFE AND OUT OF HARM’S WAY!” By some miracle, his words seem break the mind control’s hold, and the Pokemon are free. Ryan: “Ah...hah….hah...AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Ryan’s now in a laughing fit, so happy he managed to evade getting attacked He stands up, and helps Quilladin up. Ryan: “Are you all okay?” All the Pokemon nod. Ryan: “Looks like you’re free now. You can live your lives.” The Pokemon nod again, and they part. Ryan then finds Jon and Noivern Ryan (to Jon): “I assume you managed to get the machine controlling the Pokemon taken care of?” Jon: Yeah, but it wasn’t protected.. Ryan: “Odd. I’m not saying it’s true, but you don’t think someone might be testing us do you? As in, seeing how our, that is to say you and I, bond is strengthening.” Jon: Bond? Jon seems to be deep in thought. Pikachu: Pika? Jon breaks out of thought. Jon: I’m fine. We need to head back to the ranch. There’s one test we need to do when we get back. Ryan: “Right. Let’s go do it then.” Ryan and Quilladin climb onto Noivern. Jon and his Pokemon do the same, and Noivern takes off, heading back to the ranch. When they arrive, Noivern lands and everyone gets off. Noivern, Quagsire and Pikachu go off and play with the other Pokemon. Jon: You feeling better? From your injury yesterday I mean? Ryan: “A lot actually. I guess it’s not that bad. Why?” Jon: You know that battle I mentioned? Ryan: “Ryan-Delphox VS. Jon-Typhlosion? Yeah. What about it?” Jon: With you saying Bond earlier. I need to test your bond, with bond Phenomenon. Ryan: “Why not?” He brings out Delphox, while Jon gets Typhlosion. Both Pokemon and trainers stand opposite one another, using the grass as a battlefield. Delphox turns into Ryan-Delphox, while Typhlosion turns into Jon-Typhlosion. Ryan: “Two Fire Types, both superpowered. This might take some time. Use Hyper Beam!” Ryan-Delphox fires Hyper Beam towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon and Jon-Typhlosion dodge together. Jon: Now, Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion runs towards Ryan-Delphox using Shadow Claw. Ryan: “Scratch!” Ryan-Delphox runs towards Jon-Typhlosion using Scratch. Both moves collide doing the same amount of damage. Jon: Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower towards Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: “Ember!” Flamethrower and Ember cancel each other out. Ryan: “Psybeam!” Ryan-Delphox fires Psybeam towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon and Jon-Typhlosion thrust their arms towards the ground and Focus Blast sends stones up cancelling out Psybeam. Jon (Thinking): Something isn’t right. Ryan: “Unleash the ‘Secret Weapon’!” Ryan-Delphox fires Ember/Hyper Beam in Jon-Typhlosion’s direction. The move hits but doesn’t cause much damage. Jon: Umm. Jon and Jon-Typhlosion together reach for their backs, with Jon-Typhlosion grabbing the fire shuriken. Jon-Typhlosion then launches it at fast speed at Ryan-Delphox. Ryan-Delphox somehow manages to actually catch the shuriken, and throw it right back. Jon-Typhlosion dodges it and then hits Ryan-Delphox with Shadow Claw, which is super effective. Ryan: “Argh! That hurt. Hyper Beam!” Ryan-Delphox fires Hyper Beam towards Jon-Typhlosion again. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast to cancel out Hyper Beam. Jon: Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion then uses Flamethrower towards Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: “Ember!” Just like before, both fire attack snuff each other out. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: “Hyper Beam!” The attacks collide, causing an explosion. Both Pokemon are still going though. Jon: Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion runs towards Ryan-Delphox using Shadow Claw. Ryan: “Scratch!” Like before, both moves collide doing the same amount of damage. Ryan: “Ember!” Ryan-Delphox fires Ember towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and cancels out Ember. Then, Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Ryan-Delphox. The attack cause another explosion. Ryan: “This is getting repetitive. We’re both evenly matched.” Jon: Well. Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze towards Ryan-Delphox. Ryan-Delphox dodges it. Ryan: “What point is there in this?” Jon: One thing, you haven’t mastered Ryan-Delphox. Look at Ryan-Delphox and then at Jon-Typhlosion. What’s the difference? Ryan: “Well, I don’t see a difference, even though there might be one.” Jon: You’re kidding right? Look again. Ryan-Delphox still has the fire orb around it, while Jon-Typhlosion has no fiery bubble or orb at all. ''' Ryan: “Oh. OH!" '''He facepalms. Ryan: "So, why does it matter? Is there a reason why the fire shouldn’t be around her? Jon: It shows you haven’t got full control of the Bond Phenomenon. It’s a shock you haven’t passed out recently due to it. Ryan: “Oh...my...gosh. I think I just realized why we can’t get full control. I didn’t catch Delphox as a Fennekin! I went through the Cave of Mirrors, and found a portal to a different Kalos.” He gasps. Ryan: “Mirror me had Delphox first! That must be why we can’t fully control Ryan-Delphox! I’m not the Ryan she bonded with! Does that even make any sense?” Jon: That isn’t the reason. It’s not because you never got Delphox as a Fennekin. Delphox trusts you fine. That is clear. It’s your ability to control it. Your haven’t found anything which makes you both have complete control with the Bond Phenomenon. Jon-Typhlosion reverts into Typhlosion. Ryan-Delphox turns back into Delphox Ryan: “Like what? What do you and Typhlosion have?” Jon: It happened when we fought Team Flare in Anistar City. Typhlosion started in a fiery teardrop, and then after we found out Joe was Team Flare. We both felt angry and then we held onto the connection we both had. But at that point, somehow we were able to master it. I’m not sure why or how, but from the research, Typhlosion and I are in full control. Ryan: “I know, I was there. So what do Delphox and I do? How do we find the connection?” Jon: I have no idea. A trainer named Ash, he and his Greninja got full control when they both wanted to save a Spewpa from falling off a cliff. It can be anything, but it took months before Typhlosion and I were able to use this form completely. And this is a problem for you. Ryan: “I know. I don’t want to keep passing out like that either.” Suddenly, Ryan’s stomach growls audibly. Ryan: “Oh yeah, we haven’t eaten anything for a while. Mind stopping and joining me for a meal?” Jon: Well it is about time we eat. Ryan: I’ll take that as a yes.” They both return their respective Pokemon to their Pokeball, then go inside the house. Narrator: Jon and Ryan went to Slateport City to stop mind controlled Pokemon from causing any major damage, to which they suceeded. Later on, Jon and Ryan fought against each other to find out the reasoning why Ryan-Delphox wasn’t in its complete form. However, the battle proved to have no real outcome, apart from Ryan getting hungry. Ryan (to the narrator): "Hey! I resent that!"